Mimikyu vs Kurome
Mimikyu vs Kurome is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-first DBX. Description Pokemon vs Akame ga Kill!! Puppets, puppets everywhere! Kurome is looking to add to her collection - will the Disguise Pokemon be her new toy? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Abandoned Thrifty Megamart - Pokemon Sun and Moon. Kurome sat perched on a pile of boxes casually munching her way through a bag of her precious cookies, when a conveyor belt began to move on its own, drawing her attention. She hopped off her perch and went to investigate. As she inspected to machine, a shopping trolley came flying at her. Immediately, she summoned Apeman, who caught the trolley and tossed it aside. "Thank you for that, Apeman." she said to her puppet. It was then a large Mimikyu emerged from the back room, eyes focused on Kurome and Apeman. "Ooh, look at that! I've found a new friend." she smiled, summoning Rokugou as well. Mimikyu then called upon its allies, a Haunter and a Gengar, and both teams of three faced off. HERE WE GO! First into the fray was Apeman, who immediately made a break for Haunter. The Gas Pokemon quickly used Sucker Punch to strike the puppet in the chest, knocking it back into a crate. Meanwhile, Rokugou used his whip to lift a crate and hurled it towards Gengar, who blasted it out the air with a Shadow Ball. Gengar then used another Shadow Ball to attack Rokugou, but the general seized it with his whip and sent it back towards his opponent, knocking the Shadow Pokemon into the wall of the supermarket. Gengar dropped and Rokugou swatted the downed Pokemon multiple times before it slipped into the shadows. Meanwhile, Apeman had recovered and lunged at Haunter, who continued to vanish and reappear behind his opponent's flank, slashing him in the back over and over. Apeman then threw a heavy right hook at the Ghost type, which Haunter blocked, returning a disgusting Lick to Apeman's face, paralyzing the puppet. Kurome recalled Apeman and brought out Henter, looking to match Haunter's nimbleness. Haunter attacked Henter with a Night Shade, which the puppet evaded with ease. While Haunter was so focused on Henter, he didn't realise the other threat in the area - Rokugou. The general leaped into the air and cast his whip down at the Gas Pokemon, lassoing the Pokemon and restraining it. Henter then drew a pair of knives and approached the entangled Pokemon. Mimikyu quickly entered the fray, using Shadow Claw to try and cut the whip in two. Kurome anticipated this and leaped in the way, parrying the attack from the Totem Pokemon, buying Henter and Rokugou some time. Henter went to stab Haunter through the face with his knives, but instead received a Shadow Ball to the chin. The puppet flew back and slammed hard into an empty freezer, and Gengar reappeared in front of Rokugou, Shadow Punching the general towards Henter. Both puppets lay in a heap as Gengar hovered above them and used Hypnosis, putting both puppets to sleep. Gengar and Haunter then both turned their attention to Kurome, who was still dueling with Mimikyu, trading sword swings for Shadow Claws. The Totem Pokemon then stretched out a claw and hurled a shopping trolley towards Kurome, who slashed it in two with a swift strike. Mimikyu capitalized and used Play Rough on Kurome, dealing a lot of damage to the Jaeger. She flipped away, but was quickly surrounded by the Ghost Pokemon. She took a quick glance and noticed her slumbering summons. Kurome frowned and the two Pokemon attacked at the same time with Haunter going for Night Shade and Gengar attempting Shadow Punch. Kurome dodged them both, but Mimikyu was waiting, quickly darting in with an Astonish, catching the young Jaeger out and tackling her into a cabinet. Mimikyu then ordered Haunter and Gengar to both use Hypnosis to put Kurome to sleep. Kurome dropped to her knees, clutching her head, desperately trying to resist the effects of the Hypnosis. Her vision was starting to go blurry and she slowly began to lose consciousness, when a large rope-like tongue reached out and lassoed her attackers, yanking them away. Both Ghost type Pokemon soon found themselves inside a giant Kaiser frog, where they were quickly dissolved by the stomach acid of the monster. Mimikyu was furious and focused on the Kaiser frog, which attacked with a tongue lashing. Mimikyu skillfully dodged and sliced the frog in two from the stomach. The frog disappeared, and Kurome slashed at Mimikyu as an act of retaliation. Mimikyu ducked and struck her again with Astonish to push her towards a conveyor belt. Mimikyu then attempted to stab Kurome through the chest with a Shadow Claw, but the Jaeger leaped into the air and slashed the Totem Pokemon across the chest with Yatsufusa. A grin fell upon Kurome's face, which then became a look of confusion as the Pokemon's disguise broke, and the puppet's head slumped to the side. Kurome swung again, but Mimikyu ducked its head to the side and bashed the Jaeger with another Play Rough, sending her toppling over the till area and onto her back. The Totem Pokemon leaped upwards and slashed for Kurome's throat with a Shadow Claw, which Kurome tilted her head away from, but was nicked on the cheek. She then grabbed onto Mimikyu's Shadow Claw and slashed through it with Yatsufusa. Mimikyu cried out in pain as it quickly withdrew what was left of the attack. As the Disguise Pokemon descended, Kurome leaped up and delivered a leg drop to smash the Pokemon through a pile of boxes. Kurome then went to stab her opponent with her weapon, which Mimikyu dodged again, going for another Astonish. This time though, Kurome saw it coming and swung her leg around to kick Mimikyu out of the air and send it tumbling down the aisle. Mimikyu skidded to a halt and waited for Kurome to approach, which she did, Yatsufusa poised to deliver the killing blow. Mimikyu did the same, activating Shadow Claw and rushing towards Kurome. Both attacks connected and both Kurome and Mimikyu stood off with one another. After a short period of time, both Kurome and Mimikyu began to drop, but only one collapsed for good, and that was Mimikyu, who slumped to the ground motionless. Kurome dropped to her knees with a gaping gash across her chest from the Shadow Claw. Breathing heavily, she sheathed her weapon and clutched her wound. Henter and Rokugou also woke up and went over to her. She propped herself up on an empty shelf and recalled her spirits, limping out of the megamart. DBX! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights